


All This...Limb

by superscavenger



Series: #CreampuffWeek 2015 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Body swap fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 - Giants and Elves</p><p>When Danny wakes up with her feet not hanging over her bed and a certain useless vampire wrapped around her, freaking out is probably what she believes to be the appropriate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This...Limb

You stretch and groan a little as you wake up, wondering why your body is so much hotter than it normally is in the morning. 

Your eyes open slowly, your fingers coming up to rub sleep from them, and your confusion begins to stem from the fact that this is definitely not your room. 

No summer society poster in front of your bed.

No trident in the corner.

No spikes for track training hanging by their laces over your chair.

But it’s when you look to your right that you scream.

Carmilla Karnstein is still sleeping soundly in your bed.

Well, she was, but now she’s awake.

But she’s not even pissed.

‘Cupcake, what’s going on, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?’

‘Cupcake?! Who the hell are you calling cupcake?!’

‘Laura, what are you talking abou-‘

‘What?!’

You climb out of the bed, which you find frustratingly difficult to do, and run to the bathroom, which is also in the wrong place.

When Laura’s face is staring back at you the scream is a lot louder this time.

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

She tells you later about what happened to her in the morning.

She wakes up and stretches, too, but the first thing she notices is that her feet are hanging off the edge of the bed.

And she definitely doesn’t bother wearing socks to bed.

She gets up and she feels massive. The bed is much lower than normal and then she realises that blondish hair is definitely not the colour flowing from her head.

It’s red.

She runs to the bathroom and she looks into the mirror, which is too small for her.

Danny is staring back at her.

She faints.

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

‘Creampuff what’s with you?!’

‘Stop calling me those stupid CAKE NAMES!’ You can’t help but snap. The cake names have been so annoying since Carmilla first rolled up in town.

Then, Carmilla’s face morphs into something you have never, ever seen before.

She looks just… sad.

‘I thought you liked it.’

‘Yeah. Laura does. I don’t.’

‘Excuse me?’ The face disappears and is replaced with an angry one. You’re almost relieved.

‘I am NOT Laura! It’s Danny, dumbass! I’m Danny in Laura’s goddamn, tiny body I mean Jesus Christ how the hell does she survive in this tiny case of a body?!’

Having to look up at the vampire is endlessly frustrating.

‘Ohh.’

‘Yeah.’

She follows you out of the bathroom and to the wardrobe where you frantically look for some jeans, only finding a pair in the top. She still looks mildly perplexed by the situation.

You walk to the door, about to go to your own room and find your own body, and hopefully find Laura. You need to fix this, fast. 

‘Okay. Hold up, Xena. If you’re going to find Laura I’m coming with you.’

‘At least put some pants on first.’

She looks down at her legs and goes to the wardrobe before flipping you off. After you’ve stepped outside and waited for her to put the leather pants on, you both run up two floors to corridor 5. You’re annoyed at the fact that you’re already almost puffing out from one flight of stairs. 

You don’t hesitate to bang on the door hard, after all - it is your room, right?

You hear nonsense shuffling and a muted 'ow!' as you wait for the door to be opened.

Your body opens the door and you breathe a sigh of relief.

‘Please tell me you’re Danny? This body is killing me.’

‘Yeah. Laura?’

‘Uh-huh. Carm!’

Carmilla looks a little weirded out by the situation but that doesn’t stop a six foot ginger Laura from hugging her tightly. It looks a little weird, and Carmilla’s face doesn’t exactly look too happy about hugging your body, but because Laura’s inside she puts up with it.

‘This morning’s been a little weird, huh cupcake.’

‘Yeah,’ she says, pulling away and pouting. She wants her body back just as much as you do.

‘Okay, so how do we figure this out?’ You weave past Laura quite easily into your own room, sighing contently as you sit on your bed and see everything you own again. 

Laura ducks a little for the door frame, which she makes a face at having to do, and Carmilla just leans against the wardrobe.

‘Okay, well I think until we find a solution, which doesn’t exactly look like it’s around the corner, we all just stay in the same place for now.’

‘And why would that be plausible coming from you, dead girl?’

 

‘Because I’ve seen this happen before and the last time someone went too far away from their body, they never got it back. Ever.’ You hear the bite behind that last word.

But not having your body back terrifies you.

‘It’ll pass. You’ve just got to stay together for a bit. It’s not that difficult.’

And it’s not just because you literally have to take double the steps that Laura does, and you realise how goddamn short she is.

Wow, does she have it tough.

‘Whatever. I’m gonna get my diary, I need to sort out some Summer Society dates.’ You walk over to the shelf and as you stand under it, you realise the worst thing of the entire day.

You can’t reach.

You scrunch your face up, knowing you look like Laura when she’s a tiny ball of rage. That just makes you angrier.

‘Laura, could you possibly pass me my diary?’

You hear Carmilla snigger at the door and you want to smack her so hard she dies and comes back to life again.

‘Sure,’ she says from the bathroom. You find it almost disgusting that she had to pee in your body. You’re not looking forward to that for yourself.

She walks out of the bathroom and bumps her head in the process, and you know that’s gonna hurt when you get back your body. You’ve learned to avoid that beam with ease since moving into this dorm in August.

‘Here,’ she says, passing it to you with ease. You smile through gritted teeth.

You can see how she’s having a bad time being giant for the first time, but you feel like Dobby the elf. Without the huge ears. 

It just pisses you off so much.

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

While Carmilla and Laura watch cat videos on youtube, you lie on Laura’s bed and rifle through the minutes of the Summer Society meeting. What’s more frustrating is that your feet don’t even reach the end of the bed. 

By at least six inches.

You look over to your own body cuddling Carmilla, being the big spoon. You honestly want to gag, momentarily forgetting your friend is in there. 

Carmilla notices your piercing stare and smirks. 

She’s loving this, and she’s milking it for all it’s worth. 

You try not to growl, and keep angrily going through your diary. 

They continue to laugh at the pointless blabber coming from Laura’s laptop, until you snap. You simply can’t take it any more.

‘How are you acting so normal?! Like I’m not Dobby the freaking elf and Laura isn’t a goddamn giant?! This is ridiculous! I know you said this would wear off but I want my body back. I’m super done with this body. No offence Laura, you’re just so tiny! How do you do anything with this body?!’

They both stare at you for at least five seconds.

Then they both burst into irrepressible laughter.

It just fuels your rage.

You’re about to storm out of the room when Laura reaches over and grabs your arm easily, reaching a lot further than you can.

‘Oh, Danny I’m sorry. I know this is annoying, but like Carmilla said, it’ll pass. We just have to deal with it for now.’

You look away, still slightly angry with her for making a fool out of you in front of the girl you dislike more than… well, most things. 

‘But hey. Now I know how weird I look when I’m angry. Little, tiny ball of…’

‘Rage?’

You can’t help yourself.

You laugh with them this time, as the giggles surface.

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

You wake up in the morning and you squeal with delight when your feet are dangling off… Carmilla’s bed.

And the vampire’s wrapped around you like a heliotrope vine.

You see Laura has already woken up, and is sniggering at the two of you.

‘Get your vampire off of me!’

‘Alright, alright I’m up.’

Carmilla, obviously already awake of sorts, untangles herself from Danny and just goes over to Laura’s bed, getting in with her and falling back asleep almost straight away.

‘Guess she likes being the little spoon more than I thought.’

You narrow your eyes at her.

‘Glad I could help her figure that out,’ you say warily, getting out of Carmilla’s bed and throwing the cover back over, walking closer to Laura’s. 

‘Sorry about… that. I know my body’s not the greatest thing to live in. I’ve had 19 years of it.’

‘It’s not bad. For someone like me it just has its limitations. It’s perfect for a little writer.’

She smiles brightly. 

‘Well yours is perfect for the athlete you are. I didn’t know what to do with all that… limb.’

‘Aren’t we lucky we didn’t stay like that forever, then?’

She chuckles at your quip, and you move towards the door, about walk back up to your own dorm when you hear her whisper something. 

‘Clifford the big red dog.’

You raise an eyebrow and turn around to her in the doorway, surprised she would have the audacity to say such a thing.

‘Dobby the elf.’

With that comeback you disappear up the stairs, only hearing her faint laughter.

Man, it’s good to be tall.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: uselesslesbianvampqueen :)


End file.
